


Jealousy in Green Color

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: He was not jealous. It was not his fault that every time he saw Barry with another woman, a murderous instinct took over all his judgment





	Jealousy in Green Color

The sound of an arrow cutting the wind to fit a small target was the only thing heard in the white room in the Queen Mansion. And despite the good shot given, the arrow was far from being a perfect shot.

Oliver huffed again under his breath and reloaded another arrow to pull. Maybe going to train while angry was not a good idea.

He was beginning to get frustrated, none of his shots came out as he wanted and they sensed that he could not hit the center of the small bull's-eye until he could not completely get that brat out of his head. And that had already been repeated to himself some forty-three times since he entered the room that morning, but he simply had not been able to achieve it.

Barry Allen had taken over his poor judgment and that had him in a terrible mood.

And because?

It was all Felicity's fault. If he had not sent him to see Barry in the coffee shop in Central City so he could talk about what was happening in Gotham, then he would never have seen how that big-breasted blonde woman cornered him against a wall and kissed him full of lasciviousness , full of passion as he had imagined doing it.

Remember perfectly how enraged just to see him and quickly leave the premises to not commit a madness that he knew he would not regret What did that woman think? The bad mood had not gone away since then.

Everything turned out to be that that woman was called Vanessa Ross, a new meta-human with the ability to manipulate the water at will and who was with Dr. Wells to learn how to handle their powers correctly.

And maybe his way of treating her or how was his attitude elusive to her, but it was Caitlin herself who confided that nothing happened between Vanessa and Barry. He clearly did not answer, even though that did not prevent him from feeling some relief. But the fact that that woman hovered around him did not make him or pisca grace.

He had heard Felicity  _jealously_  under his breath when last week, after a training session with Barry and Cisco, he left with a cheap excuse as soon as Vanessa made an appearance to train her too.

He was not jealous.

It was not her fault that every time she saw Barry with another woman, a murderous instinct took over all her judgment. Where he could almost feel that stinging on the tips of his fingers, ready to take an arrow and use it for whoever was next to the boy with other intentions than their friendship. It was not his fault that he wanted the coroner only for himself and for no one else, that all Barry belonged to him. It was not his fault that his selfish desires were born and surfaced only when it came to Allen.

Why not. He was not jealous, he simply protected what he believed to be his right.

But Barry was not his nor would he be, although that would take away his sleep for long nights.

Why could not Barry be his?

Maybe it was because Barry only saw him as a good friend, someone to follow. He was his example to follow, whom he admired as a true superhero. Despite not being a true meta-human, Barry admired him without super power.

And what did he want?

To fuck him so hard against his bed, to feel his skin between his sheets and hear him moan his name with total pleasure.

It was the worst.

Oliver sighs heavily and leaves the room as soon as he leaves his bow and arrows in place. He took a quick shower, and dressed in clothes he found in his room, compliments of Felicity. Under the stairs of his mansion meeting the woman at the end of them, she was very well dressed despite being alone in the mansion. Did she have plans to leave?

"You will leave? "Oliver asks, surprised.

"No " she answers, almost pressing her lips- "Dr Wells is here with Caitlin and Barry ..." she says, Oliver quickly feels his heart beating rapidly at the mention of Flash- "And Vanessa ..." he says almost with Felicity effort.

The blonde quickly sees how Oliver's eyes lose that beautiful glow at the mention of Miss Ross and she can almost hate the meta-human for taking a new chance to be happy to Oliver.

Both walk to the great room where Wells and his companions await you.

There, quickly Oliver notices the great closeness that Barry and Vanessa had. Both sitting so close, with her posing his pale hand on his leg and the sprinter seemed so comfortable next to the water nomad.

But Queen just smiles, as much as she can to pretend that nothing hurts her. That his heart is still beating despite what he has just seen.

Why not. He is not jealous.


End file.
